Hunting is a wildly popular outdoors activity and a pastime in the United States and around the world. Many different hunting devices are employed to successfully locate animals while also minimizing movement and noise; one such hunting device is a tree stand. Tree stands utilize an open or enclosed platform that is secured to a tree to elevate the hunter and provide a better vantage point. However, setting up a tree stand requires not only a significant amount of hard work, load calculations, and time to ensure the safety of the hunter suspended above the ground on the platform, but the hunter must also carry a heavy platform, various tools, cables, and chains to effectively suspend the heavy platform. Furthermore, hunters who struggle with or simply cannot climb a ladder to reach a platform suspended in a tree, such as the elderly and disabled, cannot utilize a tree stand. Other hunting devices require the hunter to either sit on a cushion positioned directly on the ground, or assemble and disassemble a frame from a variety of single components that must be connected and disconnected from each other. Sitting directly on the ground can be very difficult or impossible for elderly and disabled hunters, and can become painful even for the most disciplined hunter after a prolonged period of time. Likewise, transporting a bag full of assembly components to build a frame not only slows a hunter down but cannot be done in a quiet manner so as to not scare off the wildlife.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for a hunting seat that is easily transportable, provides a comfortable hunting position, and can be set up quickly and quietly.